


Panglossian

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Day 18 of the FFXIVWrite 2020Panglossian.James and his father have been reunited at the battle for Ala Mhigo. The two had found respite from the feast, taking this time to catch up.





	Panglossian

“In the end, it seems I was right, you did become stronger.”   
James was sitting with his father on one of the many stone railings at Ala Mhigo. They had taken the victory feast behind them for a moment, and took some time to catch up.   
Nathaniel was smirking at his son, who shyly looked away. 

“Father I-.”   
“Nah, you need to stop being so modest.” his father chuckled and gave a hard pat on the young adult’s back. “Remember those days where I set you against wildlife?”   
“All too fondly.” James sighed, knowing how traumatic some of them were.   
“They always kicked your butt.” the man laughed. “Always had to drag them off of you, ending up killing them myself. But I always believed you would eventually get past that fear.” 

James looked at his father in disbelief, and the man began to laugh.   
“You’re not really helping here, father.”   
“I was jesting my dear boy.” the man chuckled. “But it is true. I knew you had some strength in you. I am proud to finally have seen that awakened.”   
“It was not without trial and error.” James sighed. “Much of which I’d rather forget.” 

The man inspected his son, and sensed he did pick up a really sensitive subject.   
“If it’s all the same, James.” he softly began, his mood shifting to a more compassionate one, “You did make me proud.”   
“Thanks.” James looked out towards the rocky horizon, trying to suppress the memories that came gushing in. 

“James?”   
“Yes father…?”   
The Highlander placed his hand on his son’s shoulder and smiled gently.   
“Tell me, what’s bothering you.”   
“Nothing.” James looked away, and tried to keep in the tears that were building up. “I just-”   
Before he could finish the sentence, he began to sob out what he tried to hide. Tears began to roll down on his cheek and his father looked at him in shock. 

“Come here, my boy.” Nathaniel pulled James closer and hugged him tight, feeling the young blonde shake with emotion. “It’s going to be fine.”   
“I’m just glad you’re here.” he heard James sob, his voice muffled by the clothing of his father. 

“My dear boy, what has happened to you.” he stroked his hand through the blonde hair, trying to comfort the young adult. “Tell me, I’ll listen.”   
“It’s just too much.” James sobbed on, and carefully got himself away from the hug, and looked back at his father. “I don’t know if I have the strength to tell.” 

“Then do it when you’re ready.” Nathaniel smiled softly, and James made an understanding nod, wiping away some of the tears on his face. “There’s no need to go through it today, we are celebrating after all.”   
“Y-yes.” James sniffed a final time and yet another rush of emotion went through him, knowing others had deserved to be with them.   
“But really, James.” Nathaniel gazed upon the view as well. “I was not jesting before, I really am proud of you.” He now turned his face towards his son, and smiled one final time. “You’ve really grown.” 

“Thank you.” James got out once more, this one sounding more sincere than the one he replied with before. The two now went silent, and they both enjoyed the view. 

“Ah, there you two are.”   
James jumped up and became all flustered as he saw Stefan coming towards them with three tankards. “I have brought something for you two, I hope you’ll enjoy it.”   
“Ah, lad, much appreciated.” Nathaniel eagerly grabbed the tankard of ale and already took a thirsty gulp from it. 

James smiled as Stefan sat down next to him, the raven offering a tankard of tea for him.   
“I know you do not drink, so I took the liberty of putting tea in it.” Stefan smiled.  
“Many thanks.” James gave a soft thankful peck on the cheek and he saw Stefan blush up. 

The raven however, did feel the other’s face was moist, and noticed the red rings around the eyes. He knew exactly what had passed, and wondered if he didn’t interrupt. Not hearing any of it, Nathaniel eventually looked over to Stefan. 

“So, lad, you haven’t got the chance to tell how you met my son yet.”   
The young duo chuckled together, and Stefan took a swing from his ale.   
“Well, I don’t mind telling if James is fine with it.”   
James made a soft smile and nod, and Stefan began to start telling the tale that on one rainy day, his life had changed.


End file.
